There For You
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Modern AU. William is in second grade and it's going great till Eric and Ronald tease him about his last name. Upset, he runs out the door, a redhead who is always there for him following. Friendship fluff.


William sat down in the very back of the bus. He dropped his bag next to him and stared out the window. The bus moved and William thought about how his first day of second grade might go.

Just then, his friend, Grell Sutcliff, pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Wirru~!" He giggled.

"Nice to see you, too." William choked out.

Grell giggled as he sat next to William. As the bus went to school, the two chatted on about their summer.

"And William, Eric and Ronald will be at table number 5." The teacher, Mr. Undertaker, said.

William walked over to the table with a big, blue 5 tapped to it.

He sat down and watched as Grell complained about them not sitting together. Alan luckily cheered him up with a smile, Grell just pouting as he followed Alan to the table with a big, red six tapped to it.

"Hey, Spears." He heard a voice say.

William looked up to see his table mates, Ronald Knox and Eric Slingby.

"Yes?" He asked coolly.

"Are you related to Britney Spears?" Ronald giggled with Eric.

"Britney Spears?" He asked, no clue on who the person was.

"Yeah. That big troubled pop star in the states." Eric smirked.

"I am not." He said.

"So your just pretending?" Ronald asked.

"No. My last name really is—"

"Williams?" Eric asked.

"N-No!" William stuttered.

"Kirkland?" Ronald asked.

"No!"

"Hugh?" Eric asked.

"NO! MY REAL NAME IS—"

"William T. Spears!" Mr. Undertaker shouting. "There is no yelling in my classroom!"

"But aren't you yelling?" A random student asked.

"I was not yelling, I was shouting."

"But aren't they the same thing?" Another random student asked.

"I guess. Now—" Yet again, Mr. Undertaker was interrupted.

"You guess? Aren't you supposed to know this stuff if your a teach—"

"OKAY! No one can yell or shout except me! And that's only when you guys are being loud! Agreed?" Mr. Undertaker reasoned.

All the students nodded.

"Good. Now to make sure we all agree, let's sign a piece of paper..." Mr. Undertaker looked through his stacks of papers on his desk. "Oh where did I put that—Ah! Found it!" Undertaker held up the blank piece of paper triumphantly.

He walked over to William. "Here. Since you were the first, why don't you sign it first."

"Yes sir." William looked down as the piece of paper was set in front of him. He wrote his name neatly, trying not to cry. He pasted the note to his table mates, who snickered as they wrote their names. William was thinking so much that he failed to notice the two boys had edited his name.

Ronald passed it to Grell, who only glared. He took the piece of paper and was about to write his name when...

"Mr. Undertaker!" Grell ran up to the teacher's side.

"Yes, Grell? Oh?" He took the piece of paper from his hands.

After a moment, Undertaker's eyes darted in William's direction.

"William, is this a joke?" Undertaker asked.

William looked up. "Huh?"

William's eyes widened. His first name was covered over by the name Britney.

"Mr. Undertaker...I..."

"Wait, Mr. Under—" Grell was cut off with a large bang of the door. William had ran out of the room.

"Will!" Grell yelled as he followed the brunette.

William opened the door, tears falling from his eyes. He ran down the sidewalk to a tree he and Grell liked to hang out under. He sat down under it and covered his tears with his hands. After a minute he heard footsteps come near him.

He looked up and was surprised to see Grell looking at him with worried eyes. "W...Will...are you...okay...?" He panted.

"No!" William cried. "T-They made fun of me b-because of s-some stupid pop star!"

William kept crying as Grell sat next to him. He hugged William, taking William by surprise.

Grell hugged William tight like a little girl who was getting her favorite doll taken away.

When it was too much to bare William finally spoke out. "G-Grell! It hurts!"

"Sorry." The redhead said softly as he loosened his grip. William had to admit, when he was calmer, he gave nice hugs.

As they let go, Grell smiled. "I just wanted to squeeze all the sadness out of you! That's what my mumsy does when I'm down!" He piped cheerfully.

William chuckled and messed up the redhead's hair with his hand.

"Will!" Grell pouted.

William laughed. Grell blushed as he gave William a sweet smile.

"There you two are!" A voice said.

They turned around to see Mr. Undertaker coming to them, Eric and Ronald close behind.

"I'm glad we found you!" Mr. Undertaker said. "Please don't run off like that. And these two have something to say." Mr. Undertaker pulled Eric and Ronald in front of him.

"We're sorry for teasing you about your last name. If wasn't very nice of us." The two boys said.

William's frown faded into a small smile. "Thank you."

"Great! Now then how about we go back to class? I left Alan in charge." Mr. Undertaker said as the four children followed him.

After all of that, William, Grell, Ronald, Eric and Alan all became best friends.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: Go friendship! I hope you liked it!**

**EDIT: I would like to thank ForTheGun for doing the cover art. And to Toasty (Guest), I'm glad someone caught that ^ ^.**


End file.
